S'analyser, se comprendre
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Il lui échappe. Il y a tant d'émotions violentes dans son regard. Il y a beaucoup de colère et de rancœur … Envers qui ? Envers quoi ? Est-ce contre le monde entier ? Son passé ? Lui-même ? Levy, la fée des mots, l'ignore ... Cet homme, présenté comme un démon, est une énigme. Gajeel Redfox. Percevoir son esprit torturé, est-ce un problème insoluble ?


Initialement posté en … 2014 ! J'ai relu récemment cet OS et dans mon esprit je suis passée par plusieurs phases : Oh ! C'est mignon, j'avais fait un Gajeel/Levy (mon couple préféré dans Fairy Tail). Puis, oups, je vais corriger quelques fautes parce que certaines craignent un peu … Et, je me suis dit non, en fait, j'écrirai plutôt ça de telle manière ect … Du coup, j'ai rajouté 1 000 mots à mon texte initial (à part le squelette, l'original n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qui va suivre).

Donc bon, j'ai fait de l'autocorrection, un exercice sympa au final (même si j'ai pesté contre moi-même du coup). J'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture en tout cas.

Et oui, j'ai avorté le projet cartes de tarot. Plus d'envie et trop d'écrits en tête, vous m'en voyez désolée si vous en avez un souvenir et que l'idée vous plaisez (mais parfois, il vaut mieux dire savoir se dire stop ^^).

Musique d'ambiance (on se refait pas) : Savin me, Someday, Lullaby et If Everyone cared de Nickelback. C'est pop-rock assez nostalgique pour correspondre à ce texte et à ce couple. Note le groupe a aussi fait des sons plus rock énergiques ou des titres dégageant des émotions différentes d'où le listing de morceaux.

* * *

 **S'analyser, se comprendre**

 _Stupeur, répulsion, souffrance._  
 _Trois mots effroyables,_  
 _Trois sensations incontrôlables,_  
 _Face au démon de la violence_.

Crucifiée à un arbre, la fée s'éveilla. Ses sens se mirent en éveil avant même que sa mémoire ne lui revint. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Une horrible douleur lacérait sa cheville. Quelqu'un l'écrasait, la broyait de toutes parts. C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait sortie de son coma. Levy devait analyser la situation, comprendre d'où provenait sa souffrance et savoir si elle pourrait s'en extirper. Ignorant son mal, elle se força à ouvrir ses yeux mordorés.

Son regard croisa le sien. Elle se heurta à ses pupilles écarlates où résidait son plaisir de la voir aussi vulnérable, cette soif de sang, cette envie de lui faire du mal. Tant d'émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Cette colère intérieure, comme s'il lui en voulait, comme si cet homme vouait une haine sans fin sur tout Ishgar _._ Face à ces yeux menaçants, emplis de rage écarlate, Levy ne put réprimer un tremblement d'effroi.

La jeune fée se souvint alors de l'attaque de ce mage contre son équipe. Ils avaient essayé de se défendre mais ils n'avaient pu lutter. Ils n'étaient pas des mages très puissants après tout. Ils étaient bien plus habitués aux missions intellectuelles et stratégiques. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle représentait une honte pour la guilde, avant qu'une pression plus importante sur sa cheville ne mette fin à sa réflexion. La douleur était immense. Ses os s'effritaient sous la poigne de son bourreau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le cerveau de Levy se paralysa. Une peur insurmontable l'avait envahie, gelant toutes pensées intelligibles. Elle ne voyait plus que ce géant diabolique au rire dément. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin prisonnier des fils noirs de ce marionnettiste cruel. Son destin était entre ses mains. Il avait fallu un seul homme pour que sa vie lui file entre les doigts.

Heurtée dans sa fierté _,_ la petite mage se fit alors violence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à tel point qu'un liquide chaud s'en échappa. La douleur qu'elle venait de s'infliger n'était qu'une piqûre bienfaitrice pour ses nerfs. C'était une injection d'adrénaline pour se libérer de sa paralysie mentale. Levy devait se rappeler qui elle était vraiment : une mage de Fairy Tail. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'il lui restait en cet instant et, même dans cette posture, elle se devait d'être fidèle aux valeurs de sa guilde. Aussi, son esprit ne cèderait pas sous cette torture. Si son enveloppe corporelle devait se briser, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ce diable ne briserait pas son mental.

Levy ne crierait pas. Ses yeux resteraient secs. Aucune larme de douleur n'en jaillirait. Non, il était hors de question que Phantom Lord ait ce plaisir.

Ses yeux mordorés rencontrèrent une seconde fois les pupilles carmin de son assaillant. Soutenant son regard sans ciller, elle lui prouva alors que non, il n'avait pas tué sa détermination _._ Levy n'avait pas peur des tourments qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Son imagination la sauverait. Elle se refugierait dans les souvenirs précieux et chaleureux partagés au sein de sa guilde. Le conte que constituait sa vie serait son refuge.

Avait-il lu dans son regard que jamais elle ne cèderait ? Elle eut à peine le temps d'y songer que son autre main s'approcha dangereusement de son cou, tel un étau prêt à lui arracher le dernier souffle de vie. Allait-il lui apporter le coup de grâce ? Avait-il compris que ce serait là l'unique façon de taire cette flamme de défi qui dansait dans ses yeux ?

La jeune femme sentit son corps se tendre. Elle retint sa respiration gardant précieusement la dernière bouffée d'air qu'elle avait pu inspirer. Prête à résister jusqu'au bout. Prête à le défier avec ses yeux jusqu'à la fin.

Levy pensa brièvement qu'elle quitterait cette terre sans avoir satisfait l'instinct primaire du démon.

Cependant un cri de Jet agonisant perturba les sombres desseins de son tortionnaire. Ce bruit suffit à détourner l'attention qu'il avait sur la petite fée.

Le géant s'approcha du rouquin, bien plus enclin à satisfaire sa soif de semer la douleur dans son corps et son esprit. A la lueur de ses yeux rouges, Levy sut alors qu'il allait commettre les pires atrocités à son ami. Il allait le torturer, broyer ses os, lacérer sa chair. Il pousserait son âme dans ses ultimes retranchements devenant le pire cauchemar de Jet. Il attendrait que son être soit vide, abandonné de tout espoir.

Puis il en finirait avec lui.

Levy le comprit avec effroi en distinguant le sourire malsain qui venait de naître sur son visage.

Un déclic s'opéra dans son esprit paniqué. Tout mais pas ça ! Pas ses amis !

Elle devait l'empêcher de faire du mal à ses coéquipiers. C'était sur elle que son attention devait être, pas sur ses amis qui lui avait tant apporté. Jet et Droy qui l'avaient amenée à rejoindre Fairy Tail. Ses deux compères qui avaient croisé sa route pour la rendre plus lumineuse.

─ Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, épargnez-les ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Tuez-moi mais laissez-les !

Les mots avaient jailli d'eux-mêmes, rangeant au placard sa résolution à demeurer muette. Perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers était pire que tout. Alors elle avait crié ces mots de désespoir, rassemblé son courage et sa fierté pour les dire. Des mots, des paroles : les seules armes dont elle disposait encore.

Encore tremblante devant son excès de courage, la jeune fée fut surprise de voir le géant réagir. Il se retourna vers elle, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient toujours animés par les mêmes émotions violentes mais, celles-ci étaient désormais accompagnées par une incompréhension virulente, une interrogation qui était dirigée contre elle. Il venait d'être surpris, déconcerté.

Il fit replonger Jet dans l'inconscience en un coup bien placé à l'abdomen et revint vers elle pour lui porter le même traitement.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le géant se désintéresser d'eux et de disparaître de sa vision. L'aurait-il écouté ? Levy l'espérait car, quoi qu'il puisse arriver désormais, son destin ne dépendait plus que de lui.

Ce fut sur cette sombre pensée que la fée sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

 _Crainte, malaise ... curiosité._  
 _Trois mots assez étranges_  
 _Pour le démon qui se range ..._  
 _Comment savoir où se placer ?_

Il avait débarqué deux jours après que sa cheville eut guéri.

Il était entré dans le hall de sa guilde et s'était assis à une table. Il avait ignoré les mots hargneux que la majorité des mages proférait aux alentours à son propos.

Gajeel Redfox. L'ennemi de Phantom Lord venait de pénétrer dans un endroit où il n'était pas le bienvenu. Lui qui avait osé briser le pacte de non-agression entre guildes. Lui qui s'en était pris aux Shadows Gears par surprise. Dans quel but revenait-il parmi eux ?

Quelques ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent. Certains pensaient qu'une défaite ne lui avait pas suffi apparemment. Natsu allait devoir lui remettre les idées en place. D'autres supposaient qu'il était venu se venger tout simplement. Gardant de la distance par rapport à lui, ils étaient prêts à dégainer leur magie aux moindres gestes suspects de la part de Gajeel.

Cependant, Levy était persuadée que ces deux théories étaient erronées. Si elle savait bien quelque chose sur ce fameux colosse, c'était que si l'envie d'attaquer et de distribuer coups et blessures lui prenait, il n'était pas du genre à faire languir son adversaire.

Le maître avait fini par intervenir, calmant aussitôt la tension palpable. Il avait expliqué que Gajeel s'était repenti. Le géant voulait être parmi eux à présent. Makarov avait discuté longuement avec lui avant d'accepter sa requête. Evidemment, il ne dévoila nullement les motivations du nouveau venu – ce n'était pas le genre du vieil homme. Toutefois, il demanda à l'assemblée de faire confiance à son jugement.

─ Après tout, notre guilde n'est-elle pas reconnue pour accorder une seconde chance ? Est-ce que nous sommes du genre à ne pas accueillir quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il a fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie ?

Makarov avait vu juste avec ses paroles. A Fairy Tail, tout le monde se fichait bien de connaître le passé de l'autre. Ce qui importait étaient les actes accomplis en tant que membre de la guilde, et rien de plus.

La première touchée par ce discours fut Mirajane qui déposa une bière devant le nouveau venu, en lui accordant son habituel sourire bienveillant avant de repartir finir son service.

Ce fut le signe de son appartenance à Fairy Tail.

Le géant avait pénétré les murs de sa maison, il était dans sa famille. Et, peut-être, cherchait-il à y être accepté.

Levy ne put réprimer un frisson. Le souvenir de sa terreur était encore vivace.

Pourtant, la fée ne pouvait remettre en cause le choix du vieux maître. Elle restait terrorisée et hantée par des cauchemars quelques nuits. Rien que l'idée qu'il détruise à nouveau la vie de ses amis lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

Malgré l'effroi qui s'était insinué dans ses songes, Levy était dans l'impossibilité d'éprouver de la colère ou de la haine envers Gajeel. Même après la torture qu'il leur avait infligée, ces sentiments hargneux ne pouvaient atteindre son cœur.

Au fond, la jeune femme était persuadée que le dragon Slayer aurait pu commettre de pires atrocités ce soir-là. Seulement, pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Levy détestait ne pas comprendre.

Ce fut sûrement par cette pensée que germa sa curiosité envers le mage aux longs cheveux corbeaux. Il était une énigme à déchiffrer. Il restait terrifiant, mais il possédait quelque chose qui la poussait toujours à l'observer de loin.

Levy l'analysait. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Cependant, ses regards en biais furent mal interprétés. Ses amis étaient persuadés que la présence de Gajeel était devenue une torture quotidienne pour elle. C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient tolérer. Plus cette pensée s'ancrait dans leur esprit, plus la présence du Dragon Slayer d'acier devenait une intolérable souffrance. Ils voulaient crier vengeance pour la fée et pour leur dignité qu'ils pensaient perdue.

Alors un jour, malgré ses protestations, Jet et Droy allèrent à sa rencontre, décidés à se battre.

Levy vit toute la scène, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine devant cette vision insupportable. Elle comprenait désormais une triste partie de l'énigme en voyant le géant laisser les coups pleuvoir sur lui. Le sang coulait. Le liquide coagulait sur le sol. Il ne disait presque rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne se frémissait pour répliquer alors que des hématomes couvraient de plus en plus sa peau.

Jusqu'où irait ce passage à tabac ?

─ Arrêtez, les pria-t-elle. Gajeel veut seulement être ami avec nous …

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase remplie d'une vérité subtile qu'elle était sûre d'avoir comprise. Le géant ne subissait pas ces coups pour se racheter. Il avait une fierté bien trop grande pour cela. Peut-être regrettait-il son geste passé mais, il était de ceux qui n'ignoraient pas que tout évènement accompli ne pouvait être effacé. Non, il subissait cela pour s'aider. Pour s'aider à prendre un nouveau départ. Pour réussir à combattre cette colère. Pour extraire cette violence qui pulsait encore dans ses veines.

C'était aussi la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se lier aux autres pour l'instant, le seul moyen de sortir de son océan solitaire. Subir la rancœur des autres, c'était au moins ne pas faire face à de l'indifférence.

Ce fut triste, mais son intervention contre l'attaque de Laxus confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour elle. En prenant le coup à sa place, il se sauvait lui-même. Il s'extirpait tant bien que mal de sa haine envers le monde.

A la fin de cette journée, fatiguée par cette étrange analyse **,** Levy s'écroula sur son lit. Avant de s'endormir profondément, elle se rappela troublée que, pour la deuxième fois, sa vie n'avait dépendu que de lui.

 _Confusion, respect, réflexion._  
 _Trois mots qu'elle lit_  
 _Dans ses orbes rubis,_  
 _Une lumière capte son attention._

Les combats avaient commencé au loin. Réveillées de leur sommeil de pierre, les fées savaient quoi faire pour arrêter le carnage. Leur objectif à toutes se résumait en deux points : stopper Laxus et sauver la ville.

Toutefois, la place de Levy n'était pas dans les combats. Elle était une mage qui assurait les arrières des autres, une linguiste qui pouvait déjouer les runes de Fried. C'était donc sa tâche de libérer Gajeel et Natsu de cette cage composée de mots magiques. Elle les enverrait ensuite aux filles comme renforts le plus rapidement possible.

Relevant ses cheveux bleus en queue de cheval, la fée s'activa dans la guilde entourée de tous ses livres. Sa plume grattait, elle déchiffrait ce code. Malgré l'urgence, elle restait calme et efficace. La concentration était de rigueur. Elle était dans son élément, concentrée, marmonnant son raisonnement de temps à autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils face à un passage plus complexe que les autres. Fried avait anticipé l'attaque contre Fairy Tail depuis pas mal de temps. Il était impensable que le mage runique ait pu établir une rune aussi complexe en quelques secondes. Si son décodage de départ était exact, il n'y avait plus qu'une rune à déplacer. Seulement, une mauvaise traduction et la rune se retournerait contre elle en explosant. D'ordinaire, Fried ne prenait jamais cette peine de peur que ses propres attaques ne se retournent contre lui s'il devait les annuler. Il lui fallait être prudente et trouver la réponse à cette dernière énigme. Levy soupira devant cette difficulté soudaine, elle devait réfléchir à comment contourner cette impasse.

─ Tu es incroyable, lui avoua une voix grave à côté d'elle. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu dis.

Elle sursauta. Levy était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le Dragon Slayer d'acier s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avec toute cette agitation, la fée en avait oublié sa crainte envers Gajeel. Même si cela faisait un certain temps que la peur s'était muée en réserve envers sa personne. Ou en pudeur, c'était plutôt cela.

Néanmoins, l'adrénaline et l'urgence du moment ne lui permettaient pas de perdre le contrôle de son cerveau. Levy lui assura alors qu'elle allait les sortir de là.

─ Ce n'est pas comme si ...

La jeune femme ne sut pourquoi mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La mage ne désirait pas entendre qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ou qu'il se fichait de tout ce qui pouvait arriver à la guilde.

Non, elle avait envie qu'il se concentre sur sa requête.

─ Arrête Laxus s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

Son visage s'était perdu dans le sien. Il était une deuxième fois surpris par ses paroles. Pourtant là, c'était différent. Il y avait toujours cette interrogation envers elle mais Levy décelait maintenant un certain respect envers sa personne. Ce regard attentionné la toucha profondément. Ce fut le déclic qui lui permit de lui accorder pleinement sa confiance.

Oui, elle croyait en lui pour cesser cette folie. Elle était sûre qu'il le ferait. Combattre Laxus revenait à se battre contre ses propres démons. Cet affrontement lui prouverait enfin qu'il utilisait sa magie pour protéger des personnes. Des êtres qui, comme elle, lui accordaient leur confiance. C'était une étape de plus pour se défaire de son image de voyou destructeur, errant sans but précis à atteindre.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Levy n'avait pas une minute à perdre. La guilde en dépendait, elle le sentait.

Sa plume griffonna sur les parchemins encore quelques minutes puis la résolution de l'énigme vint d'elle-même. Elle savait comment rompre cet enchantement. Hurlant de joie, elle se hâta de sortir les garçons de l'emprise qu'avait ce mur invisible sur eux.

Un dernier regard dans leur direction lui confirma leur envie de vaincre Laxus.

Un dernier regard renforça en elle la sensation que Gajeel avait enfin fait son choix. Il allait défendre Fairy Tail. Il allait se battre pour d'autres. Il était bel et bien en train de vaincre sa colère.

Gajeel trouvait enfin un sens à sa vie.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Levy espéra que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle mettait le destin de sa précieuse guilde entre les mains des deux dragons Slayers.

 _Paix, détermination, sécurité,_  
 _Trois mots forts apaisants,_  
 _Trois sensations qu'elle ressent,_  
 _Face à l'homme se laissant moins emporter._

Son cœur sortirait bientôt de sa poitrine s'il continuait de battre à un tel rythme. Levy regarda en direction de l'estrade, pressée de savoir. Et en même temps, angoissée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait advenir.

Après d'interminables secondes, le rideau tomba, libérant les cris des mages qui attendaient depuis des semaines ces fameux résultats. Le maître annonça enfin les élus qui allaient accéder à l'examen de rang S. Elle retint son souffle avant de respirer de soulagement à l'entente de son nom. Finalement, le maître la jugeait suffisamment forte pour participer à cette épreuve.

Cependant, la jeune mage descendit très vite de son petit nuage de gloire. Certes, elle était sélectionnée. Seulement, qui était-elle pour se mesurer à de pareils concurrents ?

Comment pouvait-elle espérer vaincre la détermination flamboyante de Natsu ? Comment contrer les créations glaciales de Grey ? La passion aquatique de Juvia ? L'expérience de Cana ?

Levy n'était qu'un grain de poussière comparée à eux. Elle possédait un esprit vif, c'était certain. Malheureusement, côté muscle et endurance, elle était clairement un niveau en dessous.

Elle soupira, dépitée. Voilà qu'elle déclarait forfait avant l'heure. Peut-être que le jugement du maître était biaisé finalement ? Peut-être était-il trop ambitieux à son sujet ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fut extirpée du sol, loin de ses pensées noires et déprimantes. La tenant d'une seule main, il lui proposa d'être son partenaire. Gajeel Redfox voulait l'aider.

La mage eut envie de décliner dans un premier temps. Levy n'aimait pas être un poids. Cependant, ses yeux écarlates ancrés dans les siens lui firent changer d'avis. Il était vraiment sûr de lui, il voulait qu'elle devienne une mage de rang S.

Par n'importe quel moyen, le Dragon Slayer allait la faire grandir. De cela, elle pouvait être sûre.

Elle pourrait compter sur lui. C'était certain. Il écarterait ses démons, ses incertitudes. Peut-être allait-il lui enlever ce poids dans sa poitrine ? Peut-être s'accorderait-elle enfin la confiance qu'elle s'était toujours refusée ? Peut-être se hisserait-elle parmi les plus grands ? Oui, peut-être... Cela ne restait que des suppositions.

Alors qu'elle s'égarait à nouveau dans son océan d'hésitation, les yeux de son nouveau partenaire la rappelèrent une fois de plus à l'ordre. Il lui accordait sa confiance. Il croyait en elle, comme elle avait cru en lui avant. Il savait qu'elle pouvait progresser, devenir plus forte. Elle pouvait s'améliorer comme lui.

Lorsqu'il la reposa sur le sol, avec toute la pseudo-délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, la jeune mage comprit que les rôles étaient inversés dans leur relation à présent.

Après la bataille de Fairy Tail, une vraie amitié et une certaine complicité s'étaient installées entre eux. Ils avaient même développé une petite routine, un moment à eux, à l'abri des regards et des commérages.

Un simple moment dans la bibliothèque de la guilde où Gajeel venait la rejoindre de temps en temps. Il débarquait dans son refuge rempli de l'odeur du vieux papier et de l'encre desséchée. Sa présence était un contraste dans sa petite bulle dédiée au savoir et à la connaissance. Pourtant, Levy aimait sa présence dans son monde – d'autant plus qu'il y pénétrait toujours avec respect.

Le jeune homme ne disait rien dans un premier temps. Il prenait sa guitare et jouait un air assez tranquille, conservant le calme dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de son morceau ou après qu'elle eut fini une traduction qu'ils commençaient à échanger quelques mots. Divers sujets fusaient en général. Les discussions étaient des plus agréables, même s'ils n'étaient pas en passe de jouer aux confidents. Cet échange en apparence banal était suffisant pour le comprendre. Levy était contente qu'il s'ouvre un peu à elle. La jeune mage savait que la présence d'un être humain l'apaisait. Elle lui apportait une certaine paix face à ses démons.

A présent, c'était à elle d'avoir besoin de lui pour calmer ses frayeurs et éloigner ses angoisses. Le dragon Slayer était un bouclier parfait pour cela. C'était aussi une façon d'exprimer sa reconnaissance en quelque sorte. C'était sûrement dans cette optique qu'il avait décidé de la seconder. Quoique de son point de vue, il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle avait envie de croire qu'il appréciait sa compagnie autant qu'elle aimait la sienne. Elle ne se leurrait pas pour autant. Pour lui, c'était une occasion en or pour taper sur Erza ou Natsu sans être réprimandé. Elle devrait le tenir un peu.

Décidément, le Dragon Slayer suivait son chemin depuis leur rencontre. Peut-être que leurs destins étaient liés depuis le début enfin de compte …

Levy sourit à cette pensée amusante. Elle dévisagea une dernière fois Gajeel. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait sur l'île. Il était avec elle, tout irait pour le mieux.

Leurs démons n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon vieux texte corrigé ^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas. Je sais, c'était une rétrospectif de leur relation. Les aventures inventées et rocambolesques, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement (même si leur passage au Conseil magique ouvre des tonnes de possibilités pour l'imagination).

Anyway ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/bonne nuit ! Et n'hésitez pas à venir faire un petit coucou par un commentaire !


End file.
